Pokrevní linie
center|500px I Taliyah už skoro zapomněla, jak se jí stýskalo po horkém žáru Shurimy – pot stovek lidí, kteří se mačkají, klejí, dohadují se o cenách a mluví tak vášnivě a rychle, že to často cizincům připadalo, jako by se hádali. Nikde při svých cestách nenarazila na podobné místo plné ruchu a shonu. Ionie byla krásná a zamrzlé pláně Freljordu byly ohromující, oboje svým vlastním způsobem, ale spalující shurimské slunce vypálilo vzpomínky na ně hned ve chvíli, kdy stanula na přístavním mole v Bel’zhunu. Spojení, jež cítila se zdejším podložím, projelo celým jejím tělem jako doušek kořeněného čaje od Babajan. Když stoupala po přístavním schodišti, culila se od ucha k uchu, a její dobrou náladu nezkazil ani černý kámen brány Noxtoraa, pod kterou procházela. Taliyah v Bel’zhunu nezůstala dlouho. Cítila se nesvá kvůli noxijským lodím kotvícím v přístavu, které v dívce vyvolávaly nepříjemné vzpomínky. Zdržela se jen na dobu nezbytnou k zakoupení zásob a vyslechnutí stánkařů, kteří znali nejnovější drby, které do města donesly obchodní karavany z pouště. Většinou si protiřečily a nebo byly prostě přehnané; vize vojáků z písku, bouře blesků z čistého nebe či řeky v místech, kde je nikdo nepamatuje. Z Bel’zhunu odešla v doprovodu těžce ozbrojené karavany přátelských nerimazethských obchodníků s hedvábím, kteří směřovali na jih do Kenethetu. Valivý pohyb karavany dokázala snést až ke kostěným tržištím pod otevřeným nebem onoho proslulého města ležícího na severních hranicích Sai. Poté se rozhodla vyrazit na vlastní pěst. Vůdce karavany – Shamara, žena jako proutek s očima černýma jako leštěný gagát – dívku odrazovala od toho, aby se vydávala dál na jih, ale když jí Taliyah vysvětlila, že musí za svou rodinou, veškeré námitky utichly. Z Kenethetu se vydala na jih a sledovala klikatící se tok, jemuž lidé nyní stejně jako kdysi říkali Matka života. Byla to obrovská řeka, která pramenila v hlavním městě starobylé shurimské říše. O samotě mohla Taliyah cestovat mnohem rychleji – místo velblouda jí posloužil balvan, na kterém proplouvala písečnou krajinou na jih vstříc Vekauře, městu, o kterém se říkalo, že je zpola pohřbené pod písky přivanutými ze Sai. Shamara tvrdila, že to není nic víc než pouhý kmenový tábor vystavěný v ruinách opuštěného města, útočiště unavených poutníků a toulavých nomádů. Taliyah však už z dálky viděla, že se Shamara mýlila; Vekaura znovu ožila. Kdyby jen nepotkala tu umírající ženu. II Tržiště pod širým nebem přetékalo barvami a hlukem. Pronikavý vzduch proudil ve vlnách zatočenou ulicí zakrytou plátěnými plachtami a ve které se na každém rohu ozývalo rozčilené handlování. Všude se linula vůně štiplavého koření a pečeného masa. Taliyah se prodírala davem a nevšímala si obchodníků, kteří jí slibovali modré z nebe nebo chtěli, aby pomyslela na jejich hladovějící děti. Někdo dívku chytil za šaty a snažil se ji přitáhnout ke stánku plnému špízů z pouštní havěti, ale podařilo se jí vysmeknout. Ulicí vedoucí k rozbořeným městským branám procházely stovky lidí. Z bublajících dýmek starých mužů vycházel voňavý dým; muži seděli ve vchodech do domů a vypadali jako seschlí mudrcové. Zahlédla kmenové značky Barbae, Zagayah a Yesheje a mnoho dalších, které nepoznávala. Muži z kmenů, které byly před jejím odchodem ze Shurimy úhlavními nepřáteli, nyní kráčeli bok po boku jako bratři. „Za tu dobu, co jsem byla pryč, se toho hodně změnilo,“ zašeptala si pro sebe. Podařilo se jí získat vše, pro co přišla, a tak bylo na čase vydat se zpět do rozpadlého domu na východním okraji města, který si vybrala. Nechtěla se zdržovat déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné, ale slíbila té zraněné ženě, že na ni dá pozor – a Taliyina matka dívku vždy učila, aby své sliby nikdy neporušila. Velká Splétačka se takovým lidem vyhýbala. Hrubě utkaný vak na jejím rameni byl plný uzeného masa, ovsa, chleba a sýra. Vzala s sebou i dva měchy vody. Bylo to víc, než potřebovala, ale zásoby přeci nebyly jen pro ni. Zlato všité do jejích šatů bylo skoro pryč, ale ona věděla, že už je blízko. Nemohla si být jistá, ale cítila, že každý krok ji vede blíž k hřejivé náruči matky a otce. Potom už zlato nebude potřebovat; to, co je jejímu srdci nejdražší, bude s ní v jednom stanu. Taliyah byla tak zasněná, že si toho velkého muže nevšimla, dokud do něj nevrazila. Odrazila se od jeho mohutného těla a upadla na záda. Bylo to jako narazit do skály; ani se nepohnul. Lidé na tržišti to zřejmě věděli, na rozdíl od ní. Proudili kolem něj jako řeka kolem kamene. Od hlavy až k patě byl oděn v roztrhaném rouše, které jen tak tak zakrývalo jeho vysokou a mohutnou postavu. Pevně držel dlouhou hůl zabalenou do látky, jejíž hlavice byla omotaná hadrem. Potřeboval ji asi k chůzi, protože jeho nohy byly divně pokroucené. „Promiňte,“ řekla a vzhlédla na muže, „neviděla jsem vás.“ Shlédl na dívku, obličej zahalený stínem dlouhé kápě, a neřekl ani slovo. Natáhl k ní ruku – jeho prsty byly omotané obvazy, jako by byl postižený morem. Taliyah na okamžik váhala, ale nakonec se podané ruky chopila. Zvedl ji, jako by nevážila víc než pírko, a než se muž stačil zahalit zpátky do hadrů, dívka pod zaprášenou látkou zahlédla zlatý odlesk. „Děkuju,“ řekla Taliyah. „Měla bys dávat lepší pozor, maličká,“ řekl silně zabarveným hlasem s podivnou rezonancí, jako by hlas vycházel z bezedné studnice smutku v jeho nitru. „Shurima teď není bezpečná.“ III Muž sledoval dívku, jak utíká skrz tržiště, a poté se obrátil k popraskaným hradbám Vekaury. Obrovské kamenné bloky mu sahaly pouze do výšky očí a zbytek hradby byly pouze sluncem sušené cihly natřené na stejnou barvu. Obyvatelům Vekaury musely zdi připadat působivé, ale pro něj to byla jen chabá náhražka původních hradeb. Kráčel branou a sledoval hrubě opracovaný kámen nad hlavou. Pouliční prodavač vody stál vedle podivného mosazného udělátka otáčejících se koleček, které plnilo zelené skleněné lahve vodou zakalenou pískem. Když kolem něj muž procházel, vzhlédl. „Vodu? Je čerstvá z Matky ž–“ začal prodavač, ale slova se mu zadrhla v krku, když pohlédl na muže tyčícího se před sebou. Muž věděl, že by měl jít dál. Dovedla ho sem slova načmáraná krví ve Věži astrologů a on věděl, že toto místo mága přiláká. Cítil ve Vekauře přítomnost jednoho z Vyzdvižených, jehož pokrevní linie sahala až před dny pádu říše, jejíž hranice sahaly od jednoho oceánu k druhému. Najít tu osobu dřív než nepřítel bylo zásadní, neboť krev starobylé Shurimy byla vzácná a mocná. To ona přivedla Azira zpět z náruče zapomnění a ve špatných rukách by mohla způsobit zánik znovuzrozené Shurimy. Ano, měl by jít dál – ale neučinil tak. „Obchoduješ mezi duchy minulosti,“ řekl. „D-duchy?“ odpověděl prodavač s hlasem třesoucím se strachy. „Tato brána,“ pokračoval muž a poklepal holí na vrchol oblouku. Puklinami se snášely závoje prachu, jak po hradbách nad jejich hlavami procházeli lidé. „Postavili ji vyhnaní řemeslníci ze ztracené Icathie. Každý kámen byl vytesán a usazen s takovou přesností, že nebylo zapotřebí ani jediné kapičky malty, aby správně pasovaly na své místo.“ „To... to jsem nevěděl.“ „Vy smrtelníci zapomínáte na minulost a místo toho se uchylujete k legendám o tom, co byste si měli pamatovat,“ řekl a cítil, jak se jeho hořkost ze staletí ztracených v hluboké poušti málem proměnila v násilný hněv. „Copak jsem pro takové případy nezbudoval Velkou knihovnu, aby k tomu nedocházelo a aby se nezapomínalo?“ „Prosím, milostpane,“ řekl prodavač vody a tiskl se zády ke stěně brány. „To jsou všechno mýty z prastarých časů.“ „Pro tebe možná, ale když jsem sem poprvé vkročil já, tyhle zdi byly nové; dvě stě stop vysoký leštěný mramor, každičký kámen dokonalý a žilkovaný zlatem. Vítězoslavně jsme vešli s bratrem do města v čele deseti tisíc vojáků oděných ve zlatém brnění a s naleštěnými kopími. Pochodovali jsme městem touhle bránou za jásotu obyvatel.“ Než pokračoval dál, hrčivě povzdychl, „A do roka to bylo všechno pryč. Byl to konec všeho. Ale možná to byl začátek. Odešel jsem ze světa na tak dlouho, že už si nic netroufám tvrdit s jistotou.“ Prodavač vody celý zbledl, když se snažil pohledem proniknout stínem kápě. Rozšířily se mu oči. „Vy jste Ztracený syn pouště!“ vykřikl prodavač. „Vy jste... Nasus.“ „Tak jest,“ odpověděl muž a otočil se ke vchodu do města, „ale je tady někdo jiný, kdo je ztracený ještě víc než já.“ IV Nasus následoval davy proudící směrem k chrámu v srdci města a snažil se nevšímat si jejich pohledů. Jeho mohutná postava přitahovala pozornost sama o sobě a prodavač vody už dozajista rozhlásil jeho pravou totožnost široko daleko. Shurima vždy bývala místem, kde poklady tajemství nezůstaly pohřbené na dlouho. Nepřekvapilo by ho, kdyby už všichni znali jeho jméno, až dojde do středu města. Ano, bylo hloupé se zastavovat, ale neznalost toho prodavače rozčílila Nasusovu lásku k vědění. Stejně jako hradba a brána byl i zbytek Vekaury pouhým zašlým stínem její dávné slávy. Narodila se zde Azirova matka a císař zdejší obyvatele zahrnoval dary. Terasové zahrady byly plné květin z nejzazších koutů říše a zaplňovaly okolí živými barvami a opojnou vůní. Městské věže se leskly stříbrem a nefritem a z velkého chrámu vytékal pramen chladivé vody, jenž byl dál rozveden sítí akvaduktů ve slepé víře, že tato krása nikdy neskončí. Neúprosná tisíciletí však ohlodala tvář města až na kost a z jeho honosných staveb nadělala trosky. Na nich vystavěli svá obydlí ti, kdož se ještě alespoň trochu drželi starých obyčejů a kdo věřili, že jejich budoucnost možná zachrání úcta k minulosti. Jak Nasus postupoval dál do města, viděl pouze hrubou napodobeninu zapomenuté vzpomínky. Budovy navržené mistry staviteli byly nyní pokřivenou karikaturou dávné slávy. Zdi, které kdysi bývaly z žulových kvádrů, byly nyní obestavěné dřevěným lešením a nahrubo otesanými kameny. Původní hranice města byla stále patrná, ale Nasusovi připadalo, jako by se potuloval noční můrou, ve které je sice na známém, avšak pokřiveném místě, na němž je všechno převrácené a pokroucené tak, aby ho to zneklidňovalo. Slyšel kolem sebe lidi mumlat a šeptat své jméno, ale nic na ně nedbal a zahnul za poslední roh, načež konečně stanul na rozlehlém náměstí v samotném srdci města. Když viděl, co obyvatelé Vekaury v srdci svého znovu vystavěného města provedli, zaťal své pařáty do pěsti vzteky. Sluneční chrám postavený z holého kamene a otesaného pískovce. Jednalo se o pouhou dětskou náhražku titánské stavby v srdci shurimské říše, vztyčenou lidskýma rukama podle lidských měřítek. Velký chrám byl chloubou Valoranu a královští architekti ze vzdálených zemí putovali tisíce mil, aby jej mohli spatřit. A lidé si jej pamatují takhle?! Zdi byly černé a leskly se jako čedič, ale Nasus viděl nerovnoměrné spáry mezi panely, kterými byly připevněny na hrubý kámen vespod. Na vrcholu chrámu se leskl sluneční kotouč, ale i odsud Nasus poznal, že není ze zlata, nýbrž ze slitiny bronzu a mědi. Ani se nevznášel ve vzduchu jako ten kotouč, pod kterým Nasus získal svou současnou podobu. Místo toho jej ve vzduchu držely propletené provazy přivázané k nesouměrným pilířům po obou stranách kotouče. Část Nasuse toužila vybuchnout na přítomné lidi vzteky, že postavili takovou ohavnost jako upomínku na říši, za kterou on a bezpočet dalších bojoval a krvácel. Chtěl jimi zatřást a říct jim, čeho se dopustili, když vyplenili památku majestátu minulosti a postavili tuhle příšernost. Ale oni nevěděli, co ví on, a neviděli to, co viděl; nedokázali by to pochopit. Před kotoučem stál jakýsi kněží oděný v rouchu z peří a paže měl prosebně vztyčené, ale jeho slova zanikla v ruchu města. Je to snad on, koho hledá? V Nasus přešel náměstí, zamířil k chrámu jistým krokem a všiml si, že ve všech čtyřech rozích naměstí byly vytesány nepravidelné schody. Na vrcholu schodiště stáli na stráži dva vojáci odění do obepnutých pásů bronzu a s opeřenými přilbami ve tvaru zvířecích hlav. Když jej spatřili, otočili se k němu. Nasus zavrávoval, když si všiml, koho mají helmy představovat. Obě měly protažené čenichy, první vzdáleně připomínala krokodýlí čelisti a druhá byla tvarována jako šakalí hlava. Když se k vojákům začal přibližovat, pozvedli kopí, avšak byli ohromeni, když muž před nimi konečně odhodil své hadry a stanul v plné síle. Až příliš dlouho se potuloval světem smrtelníků shrbený a zahanben ve snaze zakrýt svou velikost. Až příliš dlouho se ukrýval při svém pokání v bezútěšné samotě. Těm dnům je nyní konec. Nasus už netoužil skrývat svou pravou tvář. Nasus se tyčil nad strážemi, ztělesnění moci a magie, Vyzdvižená bytost z dob, kdy tito hrdinové kráčeli mezi smrtelníky. Jeho tělo bylo pozvednuto a přetvořeno silou slunečního kotouče, jeho slabé umírající tkáně přeměněny na poloboha s šakalí hlavou a masem z obsidiánu. Ramena a hruď mu zakrývalo páskované zlaté brnění zašlé stářím, do kterého byly vyraženy pečetě Shurimy. Strhl látku omotanou kolem své hole, aby odhalil svou válečnou sekeru s dlouhým toporem. Její břit se blýskal očekáváním a blankytně modrý drahokam v jejím srdci zhluboka vpíjel sluneční světlo. „Ustupte,“ řekl rozhodně. Stráže se zalekly, ale zůstaly stát. Nasus si povzdechl a rozmáchl se sekerou. Její konec trefil prvního strážného a odhodil jej třicet metrů zpět. V jediném pohybu trefil i druhého, jenž se zhroutil do prachu schodiště a sténal bolestí. Nasus vkročil na první schod. Stoupal vzhůru ke kovovému kotouči, na kterém se odrážely sluneční paprsky. Cestou vzhůru se podíval za rozpadající se hradby Vekaury. Na třech stranách ji obklopovalo nekonečné moře písečných dun, kam jen oko dohlédlo. Na východě města se krajina zvedala v náznaku vrchoviny tvrdohlavé země, na které rostly houževnaté pouštní palmy a husté porosty bhanavarovníků, jejichž kořeny sahaly stovky metrů hluboko do písku, aby našly vodu. Vidět Shurimu jako pustou poušť Nasuse mrzelo a on zavzpomínal na doby, kdy Matka života vyživovala celou zemi, jež vzkvétala životem a radostí. Možná by Azir dokázal vrátit Shurimě život a možná ne, a proto byl jeho úkol nalézt následníka pokrevní linie ještě důležitější. K vrcholu chrámu běžely další stráže a volaly v jazyce, který za svůj původ vděčil starobylé shurimštině, avšak postrádal její krásu a složitost. Nasus si vybavil bolest a strach, jež cítil při posledním výstupu ve Velkém chrámu při přípravách na rituál Vyzdvižení. Ochromující choroba jej natolik oslabila, že nedokázal vyjít schody sám, a tak ho musel nést jeho mladší bratr. Když dosáhli vrcholu, slunce bylo skoro v nadhlavníku a Nasusův život z něj vyprchával jako písek z rozbitých přesýpacích hodin. Prosil Renektona, aby ho nechal a odešel, ale Renekton jen zakroutil hlavou a zašeptal poslední smrtelná slova, než je sluneční kotouč pozvedl v nadcházejícím Vyzdvižení. „Zůstanu s tebou až do konce.“ Ta slova jej pořád bodala hlouběji než kterákoliv zbraň. Když byl Renekton smrtelníkem, byl nevyzpytatelný a někdy tíhl k násilí a zlobě, ale zároveň dokázal být šlechetný a odvážný. Síla Vyzdvižení mu propůjčila moc a sílu a nakonec to byl právě Renekton, kdo popadl zrádného mága a odnesl ho do Hrobky císařů, čímž obětoval sám sebe, aby zachránil Shurimu. Zachránil Shurimu...? Zachránilo snad Shurimu cokoliv z toho, co toho dne udělali? Azir zemřel rukou svého nejlepšího přítele z dětství a celé město bylo zničeno nekontrolovanou magií překaženého rituálu Vyzdvižení, která jej pohřbila pod písečnými dunami. Každý den prožíval znovu a znovu ten okamžik, kdy za Renektonem a Xerathem zapečetil vchod do hrobky, a ačkoliv věděl, že nebyla žádná jiná cesta, sžíral jej drtivý pocit viny. A nyní jsou Xerath i Renekton volní. Azirovi se nějak podařilo překonat smrt a stal se Vyzdviženým a s ním se znovuzrodila celá Shurima. Prastaré město povstalo z písečného hrobu a setřáslo ze sebe tisíciletý nános prachu. Pokud ale byly zvěsti z pouště pravdivé, Renekton, kterého Nasus znal a miloval, už neexistuje. Nyní je pouhým pomateným zabijákem, který ve jménu pomsty vraždí bez slitování. „To já jsem tě tam zavřel,“ zašeptal Nasus. Nasus vystoupil na vrchol a snažil se zahnat myšlenky na to, co se z jeho bratra stalo; zrůda, která volala jeho jméno napříč rozpálenými písky pouště. Zrůda, které se nakonec bude muset postavit. VI Nasus vyšplhal na vrchol budovy a z jeho paží a opasku vlály modlitby napsané na proužkách papíru. Položil svou sekeru na jeden z hrubých kamenů a chvíli si prohlížel okolí. Povrch slunečního kotouče byl drsný a nevyleštěný, a tak se od něj sluneční paprsky odrážely do všech směrů. Zblízka byly pletené provazy až bolestně nápadné a odevšad byla cítit neohrabanost a surovost, s kterou vekaurský lid své dílo postavil. Na střeše nebylo nic; žádné veliké pódium s vytesanou nebeskou klenbou či růžicí vichrů, žádné vyobrazení předešlých Vyzdvižených hrdinů. Mezi kněžím a Nasusem stanulo deset vojáků v zaprášených hadrech a bronzovém brnění, jehož pláty se vzájemně překrývaly. Kněz byl vysoký, štíhlý muž v dlouhém rouchu z peří tmavě perleťového odlesku, s rukávy, které připomínaly křídla a s kápí, jež vypadala jako ebenový zobák. Mužova tvář byla patricijská, přísná a neúprosná. Přesně jako Azirova. „Ty jsi Nasus?“ zeptal se kněz. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a působivý, téměř královský, ale Nasus v něm slyšel strach. Vydávat se za potomka bohů je jedna věc, ale potkat jednoho tváří v tvář je něco zcela jiného. „Skutečnost, že se na to vůbec musíš ptát, mě utvrzuje v tom, že jsem byl pryč až příliš dlouho. Ano, já jsem Nasus, ale důležitější je, kdo jsi ty?“ Kněz se narovnal a vypjal hruď jako naparující se páv v době tokání. „Já jsem Azrahir Thelamu, Potomek Jestřábího císaře, První hlas Vekaury, Osvícený, Ten, jenž kráčí ve světle, a Ochránce svatého ohně. Zvěstovatel úsvitu a –“ „Potomek Jestřábího císaře?“ přerušil ho Nasus. „Tvrdíš, že jsi z rodu císaře Azira?“ „Já to netvrdím, prostě to tak je,“ ohradil se kněz a pomalu se mu vracela sebedůvěra. „Teď mi řekni, co chceš.“ Nasus přikývl a chytil svou sekeru do obou rukou, takže byla souběžně se zemí. „Tvou krev,“ odpověděl. VII Udeřil dlouhou sekerou do kamene a ze střechy se vznesl oblak písku. Oblak zůstal ve vzduchu v podobě chvějících se závojů a pomalu kroužil kolem kněze i jeho vojáků. „Co to děláš?“ dožadoval se kněz vysvětlení. „Řekl jsem ti, že potřebuji tvou krev.“ V jediném okamžiku se ze zvířeného písku stal hřmící hurikán. Vojáci zvedli paže, aby si před bičující bouří zakryli obličej, a kněz se sehnul, oslepen dusivým prachem. V písečné bouři se ozýval hněv pouštních vichrů, které by dokázaly obrousit celé stádo eka‘sul až na kost za několik minut. Brnění neskýtalo žádnou ochranu – písek pronikal každou škvírou a každým koutkem, dokud nenarazil na holou kůži, po které drhnul až do masa. Sluneční kotouč se ve větru vyvolaném Nasusem kymácel sem a tam a napínal lana, jež ho držela přivázaný za železné obruče ke kameni. Nasus se nechal pohltit rozhněvanými písky, jeho končetinami protékala moc a jeho temné tělo se zvětšovalo ve ztělesnění pouštního hněvu. Jeho podoba rostla a on se tyčil do výšky a vypadal zrůdně – tradovalo se, že tak prý vypadali úplně první Vyzdvižení. Zaútočil bez varování, klátil si cestu skrz vojáky a odhazoval je stranou dlouhým toporem a nebo plochou stranou čepele. Nechtěl muže zabít, byli to přeci jenom synové Shurimy, ale stáli mu v cestě. Překročil jejich svíjející se těla a blížil se ke knězi. Muž ležel v klubíčku na zemi a krvavýma rukama si zakrýval obličej. Nasus se sehnul a zvedl jej za zátylek tak lehce, jako by zvedal štěně. Držel muže celý metr nad zemí tak, aby si hleděli tváří v tvář. Knězova kůže byla rudá v místech, kde jej písek odřel, a po tvářích mu stékaly krvavé slzy. Nasus se postavil blíž ke slunečnímu kotouči. Nebyl pravý, ani nebyl zlatý, ale odrážel sluneční světlo – to by mělo stačit. „Říkáš, že jsi z Azirova rodu?“ řekl. „Přesvědčíme se tedy, zda je to pravda.“ Natlačil knězův obličej na sluneční kotouč a muž křičel, když mu rozžhavený kov popálil obnaženou kůži. Nasus fňukajícího muže pustil a sledoval, jak škvařící se krev stéká z kotouče v rudých pramíncích. Zasychala v hnědý škraloup a její pach plnil jeho čenich. „Tvá krev nepochází z linie Vyzdviženého,“ řekl posmutněle Nasus. „Nejsi ten, koho hledám.“ Zúžil pohled, když zahlédl na povrchu kotouče odraz modrého zablýsknutí kdesi v dálce. Nasus se ohlédl a zadíval se na obzor. Stahovala se tam mračna prachu zvířeného kroky pochodujících mužů. Nasus skrz prach zahlédl odlesk paprsků na hrotech jejich kopí a brnění. Slyšel dunění válečných bubnů a troubení polnic. Z oblaku se vynořila pomalu se valící hýkající válečná zvířata s chomouty ze spletených provazů, jež vedla skupina mužů ozbrojených ostnatými bodci. Zvířata chránila zvápenatělá kůže a z mordy jim trčely hrozivé kly – byla to živoucí beranidla, která by lehce rozmetala už tak dost poničené hradby Vekaury. Za zvířaty směrem k městu postupovala skupina válečnických kmenů a nad hlavami jim trčely rozličné vyřezávané totemy. Bylo jich alespoň pět set; lehcí zvědové, jezdci na koních a bojovníci se štíty pokrytými šupinami a s těžkými sekerami. Nasus v nich cítil náznak poroučivé moci a věděl, že kdyby na sebe tyto kmeny narazily za běžných okolností, podřezaly by si vzájemně krky. Nasus vnímal přítomnost starobylé magie a v ústech pocítil kovovou pachuť. Zbystřil všechny smysly. Slyšel zespodu mumlání stovek hlasů, viděl každičkou nedokonalost bronzového kotouče a cítil i sebemenší zrnko písku pod svýma nohama. Do čenichu ho udeřil ostrý pach čerstvě zaschlé krve. Cítil v ní matnou stopu starších dnů a vzdálenou ozvěnu dávno ztraceného věku. Volala na něj odněkud z východní části města, tam z úplného okraje, kde se město prolíná s úpatím kopců. Nositel této probouzející se magie se vznášel nad svým hostitelem; stvoření z praskající energie a temné moci, svázané řetězy z chladného železa a úlomků prastarého sarkofágu. Zrádce Shurimy a architekt zkázy prastaré říše. „Xerath,“ vydechl Nasus. VIII Rozpadlý dům na východním okraji Vekaury se hroutil, ze střechy toho moc nezbylo a nořil se do písku – ale jeho čtyři stěny zakryté větvemi vzrostlých stromů poskytovaly útočiště před největším žárem dne. Taliyin vak ležel jako vždy připravený v rohu, kdyby bylo potřeba ihned vyrazit. Ze strany k němu byly přivázané vaky vody a kozího mléka a uvnitř bylo zabalené oblečení, dostatek sušeného masa na několik týdnů a váčky kamínků a oblázků nasbíraných napříč celým Valoranem. Taliyah si klekla vedle zraněné ženy, která ležela ve stínu, a zvedla obvaz na jejím boku. Zašklebila se, když viděla zaschlou krev kolem stehů, kterými byla hluboká rána zašitá. Vypadalo to jako seknutí mečem, ale nemohla to říct s jistotou. Taliyah svlékla ženě zbroj a omyla její zraněné tělo nejlépe, jak jen dokázala. Kromě téměř smrtelného zranění na jejím boku tělo připomínalo mapu bledých jizev. Všechny nepochybně získala v boji a všechny rány kromě jedné byly zasazené zepředu. Ať už byla kýmkoliv, všem nepřátelům se vždy postavila čelem – až na jednoho. Taliyah vyměnila obvaz a její pacientka zamručela bolestí; její spící tělo se pokoušelo uzdravit a jen Velká Splétačka tušila, kolik toho musela žena v poušti vytrpět. „Jsi bojovnice,“ řekla Taliyah, „to vím jistě. Tak bojuj o svůj život.“ Taliyah netušila, zda žena slyšela, co řekla, ale doufala, že ta slova pomohou jejímu duchu vrátit se zpět do těla. A bylo příjemné s někým mluvit, i když se jí nedostalo žádné odpovědi – pokud nepočítáte horečnaté mumlání o císařích a vlastní smrti. Od rozloučení s Yasuem v Ionii se Taliyah pokoušela držet si odstup, být pořád v pohybu a nikdy nezůstávat na jednom místě déle, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Už teď je ve Vekauře déle, než plánovala. Měla to být rychlá zastávka na doplnění zásob, ale nemohla ženu opustit, dokud byla v bezvědomí. Touha najít svou rodinu byla téměř zdrcující, ale Velká Splétačka říká, že všichni byli spleteni a protkáni přízí života společně. Nechat roztřepit jedno vlákno by nakonec ovlivnilo všechny. A tak Taliyah zůstala, aby dostála svému slibu zraněné ženě, i když každý okamžik strávený zde, zatímco mohla hledat svou rodinu, ranil její duši. Taliyah ženě sčísla tmavé vlasy z čela, pozorovala její obličej a představovala si, do jakých nesnází se asi dostala, že skončila tak vážně raněná a zpola pohřbená v písečné duně na okraji Sai. Byla hezká, ale měla drsné rysy, které nedokázalo zjemnit ani bezvědomí. Její kůže měla přirozeně opálenou barvu rodilé Shurimanky a když občas zamžikala, Taliyah viděla, že má pronikavě modré oči. Povzdechla si a řekla: „No, asi už nic nezmůžu, dokud se neprobereš.“ Taliyah zaslechla dunivou ránu přicházející ze západu. Přistoupila k oknu a slyšela nezaměnitelný zvuk tření kamenů o sebe. Zprvu myslela, že to je zemětřesení, ale znělo to spíš jako lavina – za svůj život už jich hezkých pár viděla na vlastní oči. Věděla, v jakém stavu domy ve Vekauře jsou, a tak by ji nepřekvapilo, kdyby to byl zvuk borcení některého z nich. Doufala, že se nikdo nezranil. „Co se to děje...? Kde to jsem?“ Taliyah se otočila za zvukem hlasu ženy. Seděla, rozhlížela se kolem sebe a rukou po něčem pátrala. „Jsi ve Vekauře,“ odpověděla jí Taliyah. „Našla jsem tě polomrtvou venku. Krvácela jsi.“ „Kde je moje ostří?“ dožadovala se žena. Taliyah ukázala na stěnu za ní, kam podivnou zbraň pověsila; byla omotaná prakem z vyvařené kůže a zakrytá pletenou látkou s motivy ptáčků. „Támhle,“ řekla Taliyah, „je pěkně ostrá a nechtěla jsem, aby se povalovala někde, kde bych o ní zakopla a pořezala si nohu.“ „Kdo jsi?“ zeptala se žena podezíravým hlasem. „Jmenuju se Taliyah.“ „Známe se? Chce tvůj kmen mojí hlavu?“ Taliyah se ušklíbla. „Nemyslím si. My paseme kozy. A jsme tkalci a cestujeme. Nechceme ničí hlavu.“ „Tak to jste jedni z mála,“ odpověděla žena. Pomalu vydechla a Taliyah se mohla jen domnívat, jak bolestivé musí její zranění být. Narovnala se a zašklebila se, když se jí napjaly stehy. „Proč by někdo chtěl tvojí hlavu?“ zeptala se Taliyah. „Protože jsem zabila hodně lidí,“ odpověděla Sivir a snažila se posadit. „Občas mi za to zaplatili. Jindy mi prostě stáli v cestě. Poslední dobou je to většinou proto, že se rozzlobí, protože se nechci vrátit zpátky.“ „Zpátky kam?“ Žena pohlédla na dívku pronikavě modrýma očima; dívka v nich viděla hlubokou studnici bolesti a zmatku. „Do města,“ odpověděla. „Toho, co povstalo z písků.“ „Takže je to pravda?“ zeptala se Taliyah. „Stará Shurima se opravdu vrátila? Viděla jsi to?“ „Na vlastní oči,“ přikývla žena. „Putuje tam teď spousta lidí. Zahlédla jsem hlavně kmeny z východu a z jihu, ale ostatní určitě přijdou brzy.“ „Lidi tam jdou?“ „Každý den, další a další.“ „A proč se teda nechceš vrátit?“ „Už mě ty tvoje otázky unavují.“ Taliyah pokrčila rameny. „Otázky jsou prvním krokem na cestě k porozumění.“ Žena se usmála a přikývla. „To je sice pravda, ale buď opatrná, na co se ptáš. Někteří lidé by ti mohli odpovědět kudlou.“ „Ty to tak děláš?“ „Někdy, ale protože jsi mi zachránila život, protentokrát to nechám být.“ „Tak mi ještě řekni jednu věc.“ „Jakou?“ „Jak se jmenuješ?“ „Sivir,“ řekla žena navzdory bolesti. Taliyah to jméno znala; jen hrstka lidí v Shurimě nevěděla, kým je. Tušila, s kým má tu čest, už když viděla její křížové ostří. Než mohla odpovědět, ozval se nový rachot padajícího kamení. Zřídkakdy něco podobného zaslechla doma v Shurimě, ale znala ten zvuk dobře z pobřeží Ionie, z čtvrtí Noxu i z ledových plání Freljordu. Švihla očima po svém vaku a přemýšlela, jak dlouho útěk z Vekaury zabere. Sivir to také slyšela a švihla nohama v pokusu postavit se. Snaha na ni však byla téměř příliš a zasténala. Z čela jí stékal pot. „Takhle nikam nemůžeš,“ řekla Taliyah. „Slyšíš to?“ zeptala se Sivir. „Jasně že slyším,“ odpověděla Taliyah. „Zní to jako křik spousty lidí.“ Sivir přikývla. „To je přesně ono.“ IX Z nebe pršel oheň. Komety z čirých plamenů šlehaly ze Xerathových natažených paží a létaly v obloucích jako balvany vržené válečným strojem. První dopadla na tržiště a explodovala jako padající hvězda. Spalující oheň při dopadu vybuchl. Do vzduchu byla vymrštěna hořící těla jako zčernalé třísky na podpal. Ohnivý vítr nesl Xerathův škodolibý smích, tisícileté šílenství, jež se těšilo z bolesti druhých. Jak to, že jsem v něm to zlo nespatřil dříve? Nasus slyšel nářky z města a všechen vztek k jeho obyvatelům zmizel tak rychle jako ranní mlžný opar nad oázou. Městské hradby rozmetala válečná zvířata šílená bolestí, která se stavěla na zadní a dupala takovou silou, až se otřásala země. Skrze trosky do města vpadli lehce obrnění válečníci. Vydali několik válečných pokřiků a těšili se, až propuknou jatka. Nasus roztočil svou sekeru, běžel dolů a bral chrámové schody po čtyřech. Ze západního cípu proudily na hlavní náměstí stovky lidí a v jejich žilách koloval strach. Za nimi se ozývaly výkřiky žíznící po krvi a třesk zbraní. Vyděšení obyvatelé hledali útočiště v budovách na okraji náměstí; zapřeli dveře a zavírali okenice v naději, že je to zachrání. Nasus za svůj život kráčel tolika krví zbrocenými ulicemi dobytých měst, že přesně věděl, jak krutí válečníci v takových bitvách bývají. Xerath se postará o to, aby každý muž, žena i dítě ve Vekauře padli. Z nebe padaly další ohnivé koule jako kulové blesky a vzduch byl plný křiku a zápachu spáleného masa. Kámen pukal a tříštil se pod náporem čarovného útoku ve vodopádech roztavené lávy. Tržiště hořelo a k obloze stoupaly sloupy černého kouře. Nasus se prodíral vyděšeným davem směrem na východ a sledoval stopu mocné krve, kterou zachytil. Kněz byl podvodník, jeho krev byla slabá a zředěná tisícovkami let, ale tohle...? Tohle bylo silné. V hrudi toho smrtelníka slyšel hřmící tlukot srdce. Tento člověk pocházel z linie císařů a královen bojovnic, lidí s ohromnou cílevědomostí a silou. Byla to krev hrdiny. Lidé volali jeho jméno a prosili ho o pomoc. Nevšímal si jich, neboť věděl, že musí sledovat vyšší cíl. Slunce jej zcelilo, aby sloužil Shurimě i po smrti, aby bojoval za její lid a bránil jej před všemi nepřáteli. Právě tak nyní činil, ale když opouštěl obyvatele Vekaury a odsoudil je tak k smrti, ucítil ve své duši povědomý osten viny. Kolik jich ještě necháš zemřít? Vyhnul se té myšlence a pokračoval dál rozbořenými ulicemi plnými navátého písku. Většinu budov už pozřela poušť a nezbývalo z nich víc než rozpadlé základy a pahýly čtverhranných sloupů. Pouštní mrchožrouti při pohledu na něj prchali, zatímco se přibližoval k tomu tlukotu srdce. Město řídlo a trosky domů se stále více nořily do písku. Nakonec došel k rozpadlé stavbě, která kdysi mohla sloužit jako lázně – její stěny byly širší a silnější než budovy kolem. Když vstupoval dovnitř, musel se sehnout. Uvnitř cítil pot a krev dvou duší. Jedna mladičká a druhá s duší tak starou, že měl pocit, jako by se setkal s přítelem, s nímž kdysi kráčel pod stejným sluncem. Ze dveří vystoupila dívka oděná ve splývavém kabátci ze země za východním oceánem – ta samá, se kterou předtím mluvil na tržišti. Cítil její strach, ale i odhodlání, když krouživě pohybovala rukama, jako by splétala jakési přírodní kouzlo. Země se otřásla a pod nohama jí tancovalo kamení, a shodilo tak ze sebe nános písku. Za ní Nasus spatřil ženu, která se opírala o drolící se zeď, jelikož sotva stála. Její tunika byla nasákla krví. Hrozné zranění, ale ne smrtelné. „Já jsem Nasus, Strážce písků,“ řekl, ale podle výrazu v ženiných očích dávno věděla, kým je. Dívka otevřela údivem ústa, ale zůstala stát na místě. „Ustup, děvče,“ řekl Nasus. „Ne, nedopustím, abyste jí ublížil. Slíbila jsem to.“ Nasus se rozmáchl sekerou a připevnil si ji na záda, poté udělal krok vpřed. Dívka zacouvala do trosek a půda pod jejíma nohama popraskala v kulatých puklinkách. Ze země se vynořil kámen a ze zdí opadala sádrová omítka. Pukliny rozpraskaly i zdi a táhly se vzhůru k tomu, co zbylo ze střechy. Naposledy, když potkal někoho s podobnými schopnostmi, byl ještě smrtelníkem a málem ho to stálo život. Zraněná žena na dívku šokovaně hleděla. Zřejmě si vůbec neuvědomovala schopnosti, jakými její společnice vládne. „Máš moc lámat skály Shurimy,“ řekl Nasus. Pozvedla obočí. „Jo. Takže to radši otočte, nebo zlomím vás.“ Nasus se usmál, když viděl její odhodlání. „Máš sice srdce hrdiny, děvče, ale nejsi to ty, koho hledám. Tvá magie je silná. Být tebou, utekl bych z města, než ji z tebe Xerath vyrve.“ Zbledla. „Já nikam nejdu. Slíbila jsem, že dám na Sivir pozor, a Velká Splétačka nesnáší, když se sliby ruší.“ „Když je tomu tak, pak věz, že jí nechci ublížit.“ „Tak co teda chcete?“ „Jsem tu, abych ji zachránil.“ Mladá žena se dobelhala vedle dívky. Ačkoliv očividně trpěla bolestí, její odhodlání na Nasuse udělalo dojem. Co jiného by měl však očekávat od někoho, komu v žilách proudí krev starobylé Shurimy? „Kdo to je, ten Xerath?“ zeptala se. „Temný mág, který o tobě ví už příliš mnoho.“ Žena přikývla, otočila se k Taliye a položila dívce na rameno mozolnatou ruku. „Vděčím ti za svůj život, ale nejsem nikomu nic dlužná,“ řekla, „takže považuj svůj slib za splněný. Už se o sebe postarám sama.“ Dívčiným obličejem proběhla viditelná úleva, ale přesto vzdorovala. „To je sice hezký, ale sotva se držíš na nohou,“ řekla Taliyah. „Aspoň mě nech dostat tě z města.“ „Platí,“ řekla vděčně Sivir a otočila se k Nasusovi. Máchla rukou a odhalila zářivé křížové ostří ze zlata se smaragdem v jeho středu. Měla jej připravené; zbraň, kterou by žádný obyčejný smrtelník nedokázal držet s takovou lehkostí. „Už mám po krk toho, jak mě poslední dobou pořád někdo zachraňuje,“ ušklíbla se. „Vždycky chtějí něco na oplátku. Řekni mi, chlapáku, co doopravdy chceš ty?“ „Udržet tě naživu,“ odpověděl Nasus. „To zvládnu i bez tvojí pomoci.“ „Ta rána na tvém boku říká něco jiného. Jsi–“ „Tohle?“ řekla Sivir, než mohl dokončit větu. „Jenom malé nedorozumění s blázny, kteří nepochopili, že ne znamená ne. Věř mi, už jsem přežila horší. Nepotřebuji ochranu. Zdá se, že na mě dává pozor samotný osud, ať už dělám cokoliv.“ Nasus zakroutil hlavou. Ach, jak pramálo smrtelníci rozumí osudu. „Budoucnost není vytesaná do kamene,“ řekl. „Je to rozvětvená řeka a směr jejího toku se může každou chvíli otočit. I ti, jejichž osud je zapsán ve hvězdách, mohou padnout na neúrodnou půdu, pokud si nedávají pozor.“ Ukázal na její křížové ostří a řekl: „Víš, komu kdysi ta zbraň patřila?“ „Záleží na tom?“ odpověděla Sivir. „Teď je moje.“ „Jmenuje se Chalicar, ostří, jež kdysi nosila Setaka, nejlepší královna bojovnice a Vyzdvižená v dobách, kdy nás byl ještě dostatek, aby její jméno něco znamenalo. Byl jsem poctěn bojovat po jejím boku po tři století. Její činy byly legendární, ale chápu, že neznáš její jméno.“ „Padlí jsou zapomenutí,“ ušklíbla se Sivir. Nasus si nevšímal Sivirina chladného nezájmu o jeho sestru ve zbrani a pokračoval: „Pouštní poustevník jí kdysi řekl, že se dožije dne, kdy bude císař Shurimy vládnout celému světu. A tak si myslela, že je neporazitelná, jelikož svět na dobytí teprve čekal, a v předvečeru zkázy Icathie ji zardousily líté šelmy. Držel jsem ji v náručí, když z ní pomalu unikal život, a uložil jsem ji k věčnému spánku hluboko pod písky s její zbraní na prsou.“ „Jestli jsi tady, aby sis ji vzal zpět, tak asi budeme mít problém.“ Nasus poklekl na jedno koleno a zkřížil paže na hrudi. „Pocházíš z linie Vyzdvižených. Tato zbraň je tvá, neboť v tvých žilách koluje krev císařů. Vzkřísila Azira i Shurimu, to musí něco znamenat.“ „To tedy ne,“ vyjela Sivir. „Nikdy jsem po Azirovi nechtěla, aby mě přivedl zpátky. Nic mu nedlužím. Nechci mít s tímhle Xerathem nic společného.“ „Nezáleží na tom, co chceš a co ne,“ řekl Nasus. „Xerath tě zabije, ať už svůj osud přijmeš, nebo ne. Přišel, aby přeťal Azirovu pokrevní linii jednou provždy.“ „Co jí Azir chce?“ zeptala se Taliyah. „A co udělá, když se vrátil? Nadělá z nás otroky?“ „Je vážně nějaká zvědavá,“ poznamenala Sivir. Nasus s odpovědí váhal. „Pravdou je, že nevím, co má Azir v plánu. Že se postaví Xerathovi, mi však stačí. Takže se nyní buď můžete pokorně vzdát, a nebo můžete přežít, abyste mohly bojovat v jiný den.“ Sivir si nadzvedla tuniku, aby si prohlédla obvazy prosáklé krví, a otráveně se zašklebila. „Nikdy v životě jsem nic nedělala pokorně, ale taky v tuhle chvíli nechci bojovat s ničím jiným než se spánkem.“ „Musíš žít,“ řekl Nasus a vztyčil se do plné výše. „A musíš být připravena.“ „Připravená na co?“ zeptala se Sivir, zatímco si s Taliyou sbíraly své věci. „Na bitvu o Shurimu,“ odpověděl Nasus. „Teď musíme utéct. Xerathovi bojovníci vraždí každého ve Vekauře.“ „Co je na tomhle místě tak zvláštního?“ zeptala se Taliyah a hodila si vak na záda. „Hledají ji,“ řekl Nasus. Siviřina tvář zkameněla a žena dlouze vydechla. Pak řekla: „Nasus, jo? Slyšela jsem o tobě pohádky, když jsem byla malá. Pohádky o válkách a hrdinských bitvách. A ve všech se vyprávělo, že jste byli s tvým bratrem ochránci Shurimy, je to tak?“ „Tak jest,“ přikývl Nasus. „Renekton se mnou bojoval ve jménu Shurimy po mnoho staletí.“ Sivir směrem k němu udělala nerozhodný krok a její tvář plála panovačným odhodláním úplně stejně jako ta Azirova v den, kdy navzdory staleté tradici kněžím přikázal připravit sluneční kotouč pro svůj rituál Vyzdvižení. „Tak bojuj za Shurimu i teď,“ pronesla Sivir povýšeným hlasem, jakým mluvili císaři. „Zatímco spolu mluvíme, synové a dcery pouště umírají. Pokud jsi stejný hrdina, o kterém jsem jako malá slyšela, pak je tvou povinností tam jít a zachránit tolik lidí, kolik jen jde.“ Takhle si jejich shledání Nasus nepředstavoval, ale Siviřina slova o povinnosti v něm zažehla jiskru, která v jeho hrudi spala již příliš dlouho. Cítil, jak se její plamen rozlévá celým jeho tělem; až nyní pochopil, proč byl celá ta dlouhá a osamělá léta od pádu Shurimy až do jejího znovuzrození ztracen. „Přísahám, že tak učiním,“ řekl Nasus a sejmul si z krku náhrdelník na kožené šňůrce. „Pokud nyní obě odejdete, udělám, co bude v mých silách, abych obyvatele Vekaury ochránil.“ Na kožené šňůrce visel přívěsek z mořsky zeleného nefritu se zlatým žilkováním na povrchu. Uvnitř zářilo slabé světlo a pulzovalo jako tlukoucí srdce. Nabídl ho Sivir a řekl: „Nos toto a zůstaneš skryta Xerathově zraku. Nevydrží napořád, ale snad to bude stačit.“ „Stačit na co?“ zeptala se Sivir. „Abych tě znovu našel,“ řekl Nasus a otočil se. X Odešel od Sivir a Taliyi dřív, než si své rozhodnutí mohl rozmyslet, a věděl, že jejich nejlepší šance na přežití spočívá v tom, že přitáhne pozornost Xerathových vojáků na sebe. Sledovaly, jak odchází, ale on se neohlédl. Střed města zachvátily plameny a Nasus sledoval nářky obyvatel Vekaury. Když procházel kolem těl mužů a žen podřezaných běsnícími bojovníky, rostl v něm vztek – další těla na seznamu Xerathova řádění, za které zaplatí. Nasus protočil ramena, aby uvolnil svaly. Když mágovi čelil naposledy, stál po jeho boku i Renekton. Zachvátil jej strach. Nedokázali jsme ho porazit společně. Jak ho mám přemoci sám? Nasus spatřil pět bojovníků, kteří zatarasili východ z náměstí. Stáli k němu zády, ale otočili se, když slyšeli, jak si připravuje sekeru. Za normálních okolností by cítil jejich hrůzu z vyhlídky na boj s Vyzdviženým, ale v jejich očích plál modrý plamen Xerathovy vůle, a tak se nebáli ničeho. Vrhli se na něj se svými zkrvavenými meči a kopími. Nasus se jim postavil čelem a jediným nápřahem sekery přeťal tři z nich vejpůl. Hruď dalšího prorazil vlastní pěstí a poslednímu prokousl lebku svými čelistmi. Pod silou Nasusova stisku lebka praskla. Vyplivl odpornou mozkovou hmotu smíchanou s úlomky kostí a pokračoval dál. Došel na náměstí a spatřil přeživší obyvatele, jak klečí před slunečním chrámem s hlavami skloněnými v modlitbách a vojáci na ně míří svými zbraněmi. Skupiny válečníků zbrocených krví vztyčily svá kopí směrem k jasnému a hrozivému bohu planoucímu na vrcholu chrámu. Zrádný mág se vznášel ve vzduchu a okraje slunečního kotouče se tavily v žáru jeho Vyzdviženého těla. Před ním se ve vzduchu svíjelo tělo kněze. „Vy smrtelníci jste blázni,“ řekl Xerath, zatímco strhával cáry masa z knězových kostí. „Proč se vydáváte za potomky Azirova rodu?“ „XERATHE!“ zařval Nasus a ozvěna jeho hlasu se rozlehla po náměstí. Smrtelní válečníci se otočili, ale zůstali stát na místě. Rozhostilo se ticho a Nasus cítil Xerathovu nenávist, jako by se přes něj přelila přílivová vlna. To, co zbylo z knězova těla, v mžiku shořelo na prach, který rozfoukal vzduch proudící kolem mága. Nasus vpochodoval na náměstí se sekyrou u pasu a cítil, jak se na něj upírají pohledy všech kolem. „Ty, no samozřejmě,“ řekl Xerath a jeho hlas byl medový, stejně jako když býval smrtelníkem. „Kdo jiný než zbabělec, jenž mě uvěznil na tisíce let pod zemí?“ „A udělám to znovu,“ slíbil Nasus. Xerathovo tělo se rozhořelo jasněji. „Tehdy ti pomáhal tvůj milovaný bratr. Pověz, už jsi viděl Renektona od chvíle, kdy se brána našeho společného vězení otevřela?“ „Nevyslovuj jeho jméno,“ zavrčel Nasus. „Viděl jsi, co se z něj stalo?“ Nasus neodpověděl a Xerath se zasmál – jeho smích zněl jako válčící ohniví duchové. „Jistě že neviděl,“ pokračoval Xerath a jeho plamenná forma pulzovala temným pobavením. „Jak by tě spatřil, zabil by tě.“ Xerath se snesl z rozpadajících se trosek chrámu a jeho končetiny olizovaly čarovné plameny jako světlušky. Posedlí vojáci stáli nehnutě jako sochy. Tento souboj nebude nic pro oči smrtelníků. „Tvoje moc patří Azirovi,“ řekl Nasus a pomalu se přibližoval k Xerathovi. „Ty jsi sluncem vyvolen nebyl.“ „To nebyl ani Renekton, a přesto byl pozvednut.“ „Nevyslovuj jeho jméno,“ procedil Nasus skrze zatnuté tesáky. „Tvůj bratr byl slabý, ale ty jsi to věděl už dávno, že?“ řekl Xerath a nesl se blíž. „Zlomil jsem ho mnohem snáz, než jsem předpokládal. Stačilo mu říct, žes to byl ty, kdo ho v té temnotě opustil. Jak jsi ho tam nechal s jeho nepřítelem zemřít.“ Nasus věděl, že jej Xerath provokuje, ale jeho nenávist ho zaslepila natolik, že netoužil po ničem jiném, než rozbít řetězy, které držely Xerathovo tělo pohromadě. Stanuli proti sobě ve středu města, dva Vyzdvižení z dob dávno minulých, král bojovníků a mág z živoucí energie. XI Nasus zaútočil jako první; jeho tělo se z nehybného stavu pohnulo oslepující rychlostí mezi pouhými dvěma údery srdce. Vymrštil se do vzduchu a rozpřáhl se sekerou nad hlavou v širokém oblouku. Její břit se zasekl do Xerathovy hrudi. Při tom nárazu články řetězů vybuchly. Xerath byl odhozen zpět do zdi chrámu. Stavební kámen se rozpadl a z hrobky hluboko pod ním se zvedl oblak prachu. Z budovy odpadávaly velké panely kamene. Mág se vrhl kupředu a z jeho končetin vystřelovaly spalující paprsky energie. Nasus zavyl, když jej Xerath popálil, a následně se srazili s dech beroucí silou. Zvedla se tlaková vlna magické energie, která odvála lidi pryč jako lístečky v hurikánu. Nejbližší budovy se pod náporem seismické síly zhroutily. Obyvatelé Vekaury prchali a snažili se nalézt útočiště před hněvem bojujících bohů z dávných věků. Xerathova nadvláda nad bojovníky byla zlomena, a tak se rozprchli a utíkali k okrajům města. Xerath povolal tajemný oheň z hloubky svého nitra a jak jej vypustil, samotné plameny vybuchovaly. Nasus se vrhl stranou, a tak jej několik zářivých komet minulo. Jejich plamen byl chladný, ale přesto spaloval. Postavil se na nohy právě v čas, aby svou roztočenou sekerou vykryl salvu pískajících koulí z bílého světla. Xerath se vznášel ve vzduchu nad ním a smál se; kolem něj hřímaly plamenné blesky. Nasus po mágovi vrhl svou zbraň a zasáhl jej s nadlidskou silou. Xerath zařval bolestí a vztekem a plamen v jeho srdci se zachvěl, ale nezhasl. Nasus se vrhnul ke Xerathovi. Střetli se ve vzduchu a opět narazili do slunečního chrámu. Náraz roztříštil vnější stěnu a z vrcholu se svalily obrovské kamenné bloky. Dopadly na zem jako pěsti prastarých strážců hrobek a probořily půdu, načež odhalily krypty pod chrámem. Ze střechy padaly zbytky slunečního kotouče a připomínaly obrem hozenou minci. Když kotouč dopadl na zem, roztříštil se a úlomky ostrého kovu se rozletěly vzduchem jako vržené srpy. Jeden úlomek se zaryl hluboko do Nasusova stehna. Vytrhl jej ven a po noze mu stékal pramínek krve. Xerath se zvedl z trosek rozlámaného kamene a Nasusovu hruď zasáhl blesk bledého plamene. Zavrčel a zapotácel se vzad. Xerath vystřelil další proud zářící magické energie a tentokrát udeřil Nasuse do srdce. Celým jeho tělem projela spalující bolest a on padl na kolena. jeho kůže byla spálena a obnažena až na maso. Nasus by porazil armádu smrtelníku jednou rukou, ale Xerath nebyl obyčejným smrtelníkem. Byl Vyzdviženým, jenž vládl uloupenou silou slunce a mocí temné magie. Zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se na hořící město kolem sebe. „Ta, kterou hledáš, už zde není a je skryta tvému zraku.“ „Poslední z Azirovy krve se přede mnou nemůže skrývat napořád,“ řekl Xerath. „Najdu ji a učiním konec tomu zpropadenému rodu.“ Nasus napřáhl sekeru – smaragd na ní byl popraskaný. „Raději zemřu, než abych to dopustil.“ „Jak si přeješ,“ řekl Xerath a napřáhl paže, aby jej zasypal dalšími a dalšími salvami světla. Nasus se snažil, seč mu síly stačily, ale nedokázal je zastavit všechny. Xerath se k němu přiblížil a řekl: „Opakoval jsem tvému bratrovi stále dokola, jak jsi ho zradil a tajně jsi před ním skrýval svou žárlivost. Proklel tvé jméno a plakal, když mi říkal, jak tě roztrhá na kusy.“ Nasus zavyl a postavil se na nohy. Pod Xerathem vybuchl plamen vulkanického ohně a mág zařval, když jej obklopil žár tisíce sluncí. Ale nestačilo to. Nikdy by to nestačilo. Při poslední bitvě byli Nasus s Renektonem na vrcholu svých sil. Nyní byl Nasus pouhým stínem svého dřívějšího já, zatímco Xerathova moc vzrůstala s každým stoletím. Mága poslední zoufalý útok nerozhodil a Nasus už neměl sílu pokračovat v boji. Xerathova magie jej nadzvedla a hodila s ním do trosek rozbořeného chrámu. Kámen kolem něj praskl a on cítil, jak jeho sluncem posílené kosti popraskaly jako třísky. Nasus se zastavil ve středu sutin; jeho nohy byly zlámané a bezvládně ležely pod ním. Jeho levá paže bezvládně visela po jeho boku, rozdrcená od ramene k zápěstí. Pokusil se zvednout pomocí zdravé ruky, ale projela jím otupující bolest v místech, kde byla zlomena i jeho páteř. Za nějakou dobu by se jeho tělo uzdravilo, ale jemu už žádný čas nezbýval. „Padl jsi tak hluboko, Nasusi,“ řekl Xerath a vznášel se k němu, z konečků jeho prstů odkapával tekutý oheň. „Kdybych dokázal potlačit nenávist za všechno, co jsi mi provedl, bylo by mi tě líto. Tvůj duch byl zlomen za ta dlouhá léta samoty a tíhy.“ „Lepší být zlomen a tížen svědomím, než být křivopřísežník,“ zakašlal Nasus skrze ústa plná krve. „I s tou svou mocí nejsi nic než zrádce a otrok.“ Cítil Xerathův vztek a těšilo ho to. Víc už mu nezbylo. „Já nejsem žádný otrok,“ řekl Xerath. „Azirův poslední čin bylo učinit ze mě svobodného muže.“ Nasus byl ohromen. Xerath svobodným mužem? To nedávalo smysl... „Tak proč to všechno? Proč jsi Azira zradil?“ „Azir byl hlupák a nabídl mi svůj dar příliš pozdě,“ odpověděl Xerath. Nasus zasténal bolestí. Roztříštěné kosti v jeho rameni se o sebe třely, jak začaly srůstat. Cítil, jak se mu do paže vrací síla, ale předstíral, že s ní stále nemůže hýbat. „Co uděláš, až budu mrtev?“ zeptal se Nasus, jelikož si vzpomněl, jak moc Xerath miloval zvuk vlastního hlasu. „Co se stane se Shurimou, pokud budeš jejím císařem?“ Snažil se skrýt svou bolest, jak se jeho tělo zázračně uzdravovalo ze zranění, jež Xerath způsobil. Mág zakroutil hlavou a zvedl se z jeho dosahu. „Myslel sis, že si nevšimnu, že se tvé tělo obnovuje?“ řekl. „Tak pojď sem a postav se mi!“ zvolal Nasus. „Tvou smrt jsem si představoval tisíckrát,“ pronesl Xerath, když se zvedal k rozbořenému chrámu. „Ale v těch představách jsem to nikdy nebyl já, kdo tvůj život ukončil.“ Nasus sledoval, jak mág zvedá praskající zdi chrámu a jak se k němu nahýbají, připraveny každou chvíli spadnout. „Ty padneš rukou Písečného řezníka,“ řekl Xerath a jeho tělo se rozpálilo jasněji, než kdy zářil samotný sluneční kotouč. Kamení a prach se zřítily. „Budu u toho, až z tebe vyrve maso a zpřeláme ti kosti.“ Mág vyslal ke zhrouceným stěnám řetězy z bílého ohně a řekl: „Do té doby tě pohřbím pod písky stejně, jako jsi to udělal ty mně.“ Xerath plál jako novorozená hvězda a zatáhl za ohnivé řetězy. Na město se jako lavina spustil hřmící déšť rozlámaného kamení a do ulic Vekaury se rozlil smrtící oheň. Země se jakoby trhala vejpůl a skála pod Nasusem se točila a nadzvedávala ve vodopádu ohlušujícího přívalu tekutého kamene. Zdi chrámu padly a pohřbily Nasuse pod stovkami tun trosek. XII A po temnotě přišlo světlo. Náznak horkého jasu. Sluneční světlo? Zprvu si nebyl jist, zda nejde o nějaký výplod jeho mysli, aby ulehčila jeho tělu přechod ve smrti. Tak takhle umírají Vyzdvižení? Ne, nebyl mrtvý. Uviděl sluneční světlo a ucítil jeho teplo na kůži. Protáhl si nohy a protočil ramena. Jeho končetiny byly zcelené, což znamenalo, že pod troskami strávil hodnou chvíli. Jeho tělo se hojilo rychle, ale netušil, jak dlouho byl v bezvědomí. Ať to bylo jakkoliv dlouho, bylo to příliš. Xerath byl na svobodě a silnější než kdy dřív. Nasus sáhl vzhůru a viděl, že kámen nad jeho hlavou tvořil dokonalý oblouk, který byl na dotek hladký jako sklo a hřál. I ve ztlumeném světle viděl, že je jeho povrch podobný zaschlé barvě rozmíchané na paletě malíře. Udeřil opakovaně pěstí tam, odkud vycházel proužek světla, dokud kámen konečně nepovolil a jeho úlomky nevpustily dovnitř silný žár. Zalilo jej světlo a on viděl, že z celého chrámu nezbylo nic než halda rozlámaných kamenů. Nasus se sehnul, aby zvedl ulomený kus oblouku, jenž ho ochránil. Obracel jej v dlani a studoval druhy kamenů, které v jediném kuse neměly co dělat. Vložil úlomek připomínající dýku do své tuniky a z trosek odešel. Zatímco se rozhlížel po ruinách, městem vál truchlivý vítr a jeho dech naplňovaly tiché nářky mrtvých. Město bylo srovnáno se zemí – nebo alespoň to, co jeho obyvatelé vystavěli na jeho ruinách. Nasus viděl, že velká část podloží, které vystoupalo na povrch, neslo stejné znaky jako onen oblouk, jenž mu zachránil život. Okraj každého povrchu se vlnil jako skelná přílivová vlna zmrazená v polovině náporu. A zespod té vlny, ochráněni před Xerathovým smrtícím ohněm, vycházely hrstky přeživších obyvatel Vekaury. Zpočátku se objevovali po jednom či po dvou, mžikali ve slunečním světle, ohromeni tím, že přežili. Nasus lehce přikývl a řekl: „Shurima ti děkuje, Taliyo.“ Poté se otočil a odešel z města. Zbytky Vekaury se vrátily zpět do své rozpadlé ulity, stejně jako když tudy Nasus kráčel naposledy. Rozpadlé stěny, roztříštěné základy a pahýly sloupů, které připomínaly mrtvé kmeny stromů ve zkamenělém lese. Už kdysi viděl podobné trosky; po prvním souboji se Xerathem, když padla Shurima. Tehdy jej vina donutila sklopit zrak od světa, ale tentokrát již tak neučiní. Xerath o Renektonovi mluvil jako o krvelačné pomatené šelmě, ale Nasus znal svého bratra lépe než proradný mág. Xerath viděl pouze zrůdu, která se z Renektona stala, a zapomněl, že pod povrchem se skrývá ušlechtilý válečník. Muž, který se bezelstně obětoval, aby zachránil život svému bratrovi. Bojovník, který bez jediné pochybnosti obětoval vše, aby zachránil svou domovinu před zrádcem. Xerath možná na všechno zapomněl, ale Nasus ne. Pokud Renekton přežil, ta část hrdiny v něm musela přežít také. Pokud by ji Nasus našel, mohl by svého bratra z propasti šílenství zachránit. Nasus dlouho věřil, že až se jednou s Renektonem střetne, jejich setkání skončí smrtí jednoho z nich. Až dosud. Nyní věděl, že to tak není. Nyní měl cíl. Azirova pokrevní linie přetrvala, stále ještě byla naděje. „Potřebuji tě, Renektone,“ řekl. „Bez tebe Xeratha zabít nedokáži.“ Před ním volala poušť jeho jméno. Za ním písek pozřel Vekauru. Kategorie:Události Kategorie:Příběh